The Letter to Zane
by messersmontana
Summary: This is a story that has been going through my head since the season began. Jo is not herself because of what's happened. She sits down to write her Zane a letter that he will never really get, but she needs to say this to him.


The Letter to Zane

This is a story that has been going through my head since the season began. Jo is not herself because of what's happened. She sits down to write her Zane a letter that he will never really get, but she needs to say this to him.

I own nothing except for the idea of this story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo sat down at her desk in her living room. She looked around her apartment and the differences between this apartment and her back in the other Eureka. This one didn't have the touches that Zane had left in her apartment, he'd never been here. The pictures of the two of them weren't here and she missed them. She missed her Zane, the man she'd come to love with her whole being.

As the tears started to fall, she took some paper out of the desk drawer. Even if he'd never get the chance to read it, she needed to write this letter. Picking up the pen, she wiped her tears away and began writing.

Dear Zane,

I know that you'll never get to read this letter, but I need to tell you how I feel. I need to tell you how I felt when you asked me to marry you. I need to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And, I need to tell you what I'm feeling right now.

Right now I feel sad and my heart is broken because I never got to tell you yes when you proposed to me. I was going to say yes, I was just in shock. I wasn't expecting you to ask me to marry you, at least not yet. I'm lost without you and it's even worse since I have to see you everyday at work and you aren't the same Zane.

I was so scared when you asked me to marry you, not because you asked me, but because I over think everything. I was in shock and when I said I didn't know what to say, I meant I didn't know how to say yes because of my over thinking wouldn't let me say anything.

I was going to say yes when Carter walked in, but then you left. I was out looking for you when we all (Carter, Allison, Fargo, Henry, and me) ended up in 1947. And, when we came back to 2010, it was to a different and changed time line. You weren't the Zane I'd left and we'd never gotten together in this time line. In fact this Zane hates me.

Well, I want you to know that I do love you very much Zane. You mean the world to me. I've never felt this way about any other man I've dated. You put the smile on my face and I thought and still think about you more than anything, including my job. And you know me, my job is my whole world, until you came into my life. I miss you.

If there was anyway we could get back to our Eureka, we would. Henry says that we're stuck in this time line, and we'll never be able to get back. I see you everyday and can't tell you how much I love you. I can't tell you that I would love to be your wife. I can't even tell you about what we were together.

My heart is broken and it can never be mended. I lost the love of my life the second I froze when you asked me to marry you. I'm sorry I hurt Zane, I'm sorry I didn't say yes. I'm sorry I lost you, but most importantly, I'm sorry we'll never get to know what would have happened if we'd gotten married.

I'm going to try to get on with my new life here, but it's going to be hard to see you with the other women you go out with. It's gonna hurt knowing what I lost when I lost you. You were and will always be the love of my life. I'll love you always Zane Donovan.

Love your Jo Jo

Jo grabbed a tissue, wiped her tears and blew her nose. She then took the letter and folded it before putting it in an envelope. She sealed it, folded it, and placed it in her wallet. She'd never been the purse kind of girl.

She opened her wallet again and looked at the picture that had been taken the day after Zane had been cured from the ice crystals. They were looking at each other, both had smiles on their faces. Both had smiles on their faces and looked very much in love. She really missed him.

Putting the picture back into her wallet, the only thing that she still had from the other Eureka, she poured herself a beer and sat on her sofa. It was different than the other one she was used to, but at least it was comfortable. She looked around the living room.

She sighed when she looked at her computer, well the other Jo's computer. She still hadn't been able to access the computer. No matter how many times she'd tried, she just couldn't figure out the password. So, much for being alike. To top it all off, she couldn't ask anyone for a hint. Luckily the password on her GD computer had been easy.

"Okay, you really need to snap out of this Lupo. This isn't like you. You're a fighter, not a quitter." She gave herself a pep talk. Getting up off of the sofa, she walked back to the desk. Sitting down she turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. She tried a few more passwords, but still nothing.

Looking around the living room for ideas, she tried to get into the head of the other Jo. She just couldn't figure out what she could have been passionate about to use as a password. Her password had been Zane's last name. That had been the first password she'd tried, then Zane, and weapons. None of them worked.

She finally gave up, turned off the computer again and headed for bed. Too bad she couldn't have Zane come and look at it, saying she forgot her password. Or, lie and say she tried to use her password, but it failed to let her in anyway. She needed to know what the other Jo had been like and her home computer was her last hope.

She got ready for bed and as she climbed into her bed, she hoped that she'd wake up back in her bed, in her Eureka. She hoped that her Zane was in bed beside her, and this had all been a bad dream. She finally fell asleep thinking about Zane proposing to her again, and this time she said yes.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA


End file.
